Ishaan did 8 more jumping jacks than Tiffany around noon. Tiffany did 85 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ishaan do?
Tiffany did 85 jumping jacks, and Ishaan did 8 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $85 + 8$ jumping jacks. He did $85 + 8 = 93$ jumping jacks.